Davidddizor watches inappropriate videos at School and gets suspended/Sent to bed early
Transcript *(August 15, 2018) *Patty Rabbit: Okay class, today for World History, we are going to learn about the London Blitz which lasted from 1940 to 1941 during World War 2! *[Patty Rabbit soon stopped teaching and got angry at Davidddizor because he has his laptop watching inappropriate videos during class.] *Patty Rabbit: Davidddizor, you're not supposed to look up and watch inappropriate videos! Put your laptop away or go to the Principal's office right now! Now look, everyone in this World History classroom is angry because of you! *Tom Sawyer: Hear what the teacher said! If you don't stop watching inappropriate videos on your laptop, you'll be sent to the Principal's office! *Davidddizor: Ha!! (X40) Everyone is nobody but a bunch of stupid junky babies! *[Patty Rabbit angrily walked over to Davidddizor's desk to get him busted.] *Amy Lawrence: Look, the teacher is coming to get you busted in class! *[Patty Rabbit became shocked as she saw the inappropriate videos Davidddizor had been watching and became extremely angry at him.] *[Cut to: Outside the school. Patty Rabbit can be heard angrily yelling at Davidddizor for watching inappropriate videos on his laptop in his class as the screen began shaking.] *Patty Rabbit: (offscreen) [1800% louder] DAVIDDDIZOR, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE WATCHING INAPPROPRIATE VIDEOS IN MY CLASS!! THAT'S IT, GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG MAN!!! *[Cut to: The Principal's office. Selkie is very angry at Davidddizor.] *Selkie: Davidddizor, Tom Sawyer said that if you didn't stop watching inappropriate or pornographic videos, you get sent here to my office! Why are you here besides that?! *Davidddizor: I wasn't listening to the teacher and not following directions because I don't want to learn about the London Blitz of 1940 to 1941! *Selkie: That's what I thought! Normally, you would get after school detention for something like this but instead, you're suspended for the rest of the month and I will be calling your parents! Get out! *Davidddizor: No please! Do not call my parents! *[Cut to: Davidddizor at home.] *Davidddizor's Dad: Davidddizor, we are very disappointed in you for getting suspended from school! We can't believe you were being disrespectful to your teacher! *Davidddizor's Mom: Since you're suspended from school, you're grounded for the entire month! *Fanny Fox: I agree with your parents young man! Here comes your punishments for being disrespectful to my friend Patty Rabbit and getting suspended from school! *Davidddizor's Dad: We will ban you from all of your violent video games, your favorite companies and your nonstop violent threat videos out of innocent users and your lies! *Davidddizor's Mom: I agree with your father young man! Now take a shower, brush your teeth, put on your pajamas and go to bed and you can forget about dinner tonight! *Fanny Fox: Oh yeah! You'll be sorry even more when your YouTube account gets terminated! [[Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West]] [[Category:Short Videos]] [[Trivia]]